<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowdrift by End_Transmission</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275699">Snowdrift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission'>End_Transmission</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Light Cyan Light [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blizzards &amp; Snowstorms, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trep has never seen the snow before - so he can't help it if he's a bit wonderstruck by the stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyan/Red (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Red Light Cyan Light [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowdrift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is purely and entirely self-indulgent fluff for my sake - but I thought some folks here might enjoy it too. :)</p>
<p>Part of this series because it's using the same general Trep and Addison (and honestly unless it fits in 'Pup' most T/A stories will end up in this series). Don't take this as admittance to any sort of canon ending for Had To Be You, though! </p>
<p>Tiny, tiny content warning for a very brief innuendo. </p>
<p>(If you've not read any of these two, that's alright. You might enjoy it more if you have, but the gist is this: Trep is Cyan, an Impostor. Addison is Red, a human.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was cold by the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trep </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>human houses were supposed to be well-sealed, but it sure felt as if some of the outside air was seeping in through the panes of glass. It didn't take much for the Impostor to get cold, and he had lost feeling in the tips of his fingers a few minutes ago. It was a problem easily dealt with - he only had to return to bed, where there were blankets and, more importantly, Addison; who could create plenty enough heat for the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't convince himself to leave the windowsill, though. His eyes were trained on the precipitation outside - he'd never seen anything like it. It was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>blinding. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his sensitive eyes, the snow lit up the world like a beacon - from the still-shimmering hills covering the ground to the whipping, raging flakes flying almost horizontally through the air. Trep had seen plenty of storms in his lifetime - mostly of the wind variety, which had a habit of whipping up dust and debris in patterns not </span>
  <em>
    <span>dissimilar </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the snow - but nothing as ethereal as this. Nothing at home </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowed </span>
  </em>
  <span>like the snow - even though it was only lit by a single moon straining to peek through the night and the clouds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a light shiver, Trep rubbed at his arms and watched an errant snowflake break from the rushing wind and tumble - soft and flighty - towards the window. He reached out to touch the side opposite where it hit with a soft splatter, and traced the path the droplet left in its wake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His moment of near-serenity was abruptly interrupted by heavy fabric being suddenly stuffed over his head. He struggled as it was pulled further down his body, until his head popped free and he found himself practically bound in place. He shot a glare immediately towards Addison, who was still holding the sweater and struggling with poorly restrained laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the hell?" Trep grumbled, which only made Addison </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were shivering," the human offered, humor and sleep both heavy in his voice, "I thought you'd appreciate some warmth."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You could have warned me," Trep said as he slipped his arms through the sweater sleeves that Addison helped guide him to. He barely resisted the strange urge to hug the sweater to himself as it settled onto his torso. It was Addison's, so it rode up slightly on his abdomen, just a tad too small - but the warmth and scent of it more than made up for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That wouldn't have been nearly as entertaining. Watch your feet." Without giving Trep much of a chance to react, Addison moved to sit on the opposite end of the windowsill, picking up Trep's legs to move them as he went. They ended up in a bit of a tangle - one of Addison's legs laid atop Trep's left, while Trep braced his opposite leg on the floor and Addison rested his other foot at the junction between Trep's thigh and hip. It wasn't exactly a great fit - the windowsill wasn't designed to hold two full-sized people - but it was comfortable enough. With a soft hum, Trep laid a hand on Addison's shin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's got you moping at the window?" Addison asked after a few seconds had passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not moping," Trep protested with a gesture at the window, "I'm watching." He paused, then shrugged as he admitted, "I've never seen snow before." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah,” Addison said, and he hesitated before continuing. “Honestly, it's mostly just...cold, and a terror to drive in - especially in this town. It doesn't snow here often, so the people around here don't quite understand how to handle it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's striking, though," Trep said, glancing back out the window, "so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even this late at night. I can honestly say I’ve never seen anything like it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you calling it </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hush," Trep answered, looking at Addison again. "Did you come out here just to tease me? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" At that, it was Addison who looked away with a slight shrug of his shoulder. He didn't answer, but he didn't have to - Trep knew him well enough to know his sleep had likely been interrupted by some nightmare or another. Trep studied the human for a long moment, then abruptly - and with some difficulty - shifted himself around until he could slip between Addison's legs and all but plop against the man's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's fine," Trep said, ignoring Addison's slight </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof </span>
  </em>
  <span>of complaint, "I’d never send my personal heating pad away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, so that's all I am to you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be stupid - you're also a hell of a good lay," Trep retorted, and he chuckled when Addison lightly smacked the top of his head in reprimand. When Addison left his hand there and began to softly pull his fingers through the Impostor's hair, though, Trep found himself melting against the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quiet fell between them as they both looked out the window. The snow blew harder than ever, and Trep found the watching of it much improved by the steady pulse of Addison's heart beneath his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty," Addison murmured after a while, “even if it’s a pain in the ass.” He didn’t even slow his gentle kneading as he looked down at Trep with an almost grinning smile - one the Impostor couldn’t help but mirror. “You have that in common,” the human added. Trep gave a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh </span>
  </em>
  <span>in reply, and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Addison. You’ll ruin the mood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you could see the way your eyes are catching the snow, you wouldn’t disagree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trep stared up at the human for a few seconds, then reached up to pull Addison down into a brief kiss. He nipped lightly at the human’s bottom lip as they parted, then turned slightly more to the side to look out the window once again. He felt warmer, somehow - but told himself it was just Addison’s heat, and nothing else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a sap,” Trep grumbled, “keep doing that thing with my hair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Addison’s response was a soft chuckle that made his whole body rumble. The human shifted somewhat and sunk down a bit further against the side of the windowsill. He began to massage at Trep’s crown once more, and Trep let the feeling of it and the sight of the blowing snow draw him into a soft daze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Addison's hand began to slow and then stopped entirely - followed shortly by the slowing and lengthening of both his breathing and his heartbeat. For a brief moment, Trep worried over what aches the human’s posture might bring him in the morning - but then decided that was Addison’s problem. Trep was very comfortable, and saw little reason to move either of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides. Addison never got enough sleep - Trep wasn’t going to be responsible for interrupting it further. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>